


Gonna come back knocking

by keysmash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: 14valentines, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-09
Updated: 2010-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keysmash/pseuds/keysmash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sweetheart," the demon said, and smiled. "Everyone wants out of their deal, by the end. What do you think makes you so special?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gonna come back knocking

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Rolling Stones. Written for 14valentines. Spoilers for 315.

She didn't recognize the demon that came to her, but then she hadn't expected to. Bela didn't dabble in demons when she could avoid it, but she knew better than to think the little girl from so many years ago would reappear. This one came wearing a woman in a slim-fitting black suit, with a white shirt underneath buttoned all the way up to her neck. Her hair was short and slicked down, and she cocked her head at Bela but waited for her to speak.

"Very _Victor Victoria_ of you. Nice choice," Bela said.

"Mmm, yes, this body is a wonderland and all that," the demon said, glancing down at itself for a moment before looking back to Bela. "Now, was there something you needed, or are you just wasting my time?"

Bela smiled to hide her nervous smile and took a step forward. "I was hoping we could come to an agreement," she said. "I want to renegotiate the terms of my deal."

"Sweetheart," the demon said, and smiled. "Everyone wants out of their deal, by the end. What do you think makes you so special?"

"I can get you something," she said, "anything." She stepped closer and held her shoulders back, then moved her hair to the side, angling herself so the moonlight struck her bare neck and arm. "There must be something you need."

The demon looked her up and down and smiled, but then shook its head. "Nice as that sounds, it doesn't come close to making up what you owe." It spread its hands, faux-helpless. "And it's not me that you owe, in any case. Someone much higher up than me, and you're not going to buy her off with sins of the flesh, either."

"Something else, I mean," Bela tried. "Whatever she wants, I can get it for her. There must be something." She was repeating herself by now, but she didn't care. This was barely anything, but it was all she had to offer.

The demon's eyes unfocused for a moment as if stared over Bela's shoulder, then it sharpened its gaze again and looked back to her. "There may be something we can work out. I'll have to go downstairs, discuss it with the bosslady." It smiled, full of teeth. "But you should know that if you fuck up, it'll be worse for you in the end."

"I can do it," she said. Her heartbeat pounded in her throat. This was already so much more than she'd expected to get. "Whatever it is."

The demon nodded. "Come back here tomorrow night, and we'll discuss the arrangement, if there is one," it said.

"Thank you," Bela said, and closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again, she was alone, save for a pair of taillights disappearing into the distance, far ahead of her on the road. Bela took three deep breaths, until she was sure she could walk steadily, and then headed to her own car, parked in the scrubby grass beside the road.


End file.
